


Reading is Fundamental

by craterdweller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Buffy takes Giles' advice about books literally. Set early season 3





	

Rupert Giles rubbed his eyes as he set the down his copy of Bristow’s Demon Index. He made his way to his tiny office behind the circulation desk to make another cup of tea. The children were off at the Bronze or whatever it was that the teens got up to on a Friday night leaving a few blessed hours of quiet for which to catch up on his research. He took the kettle off the tiny burner, and set his tea to steep. He smiled at the box of assorted teas displayed on the shelf over his desk. A most thoughtful gift from the children, it was quality tea, loose leaf—not the dreaded tea bags the Americans seemed to favor.

The Hellmouth had been quiet, allowing Buffy and her friends a much needed breather. It had been a difficult year. _‘Understatement much, English?’_ His heart twisted. Sometimes in his grief, he still imagined hearing Jenny. He carried his favorite mug back to the table where he had spread out his research. At this late hour, he needn’t worry about interruptions. Everyone, including the kindly, old, custodian Mr. Knepper had left for the weekend. Sitting back down, he opened the newly acquired  Fassad’s Guide he had purchased at an estate sale last weekend. Poor Buffy. His Slayer had been bored out of her mind as he perused the antique book collection. He’d been floored that she had agreed to accompany him, but Joyce was out of town, and he suspected his Slayer still felt a fair amount of guilt over the events of last summer. She’d been a trooper though, and had kept her complaints to a minimum. In an attempt to assuage some of his own guilt, he had taken her to the mall afterwards. Allowing her tonight off to spend with her friends had been yet another olive branch. One she had returned by offering to do a quick patrol on her way home. Small, but very encouraging steps in repairing their damaged relationship.

Thump.

He looked up from his reading, focusing his senses on the stacks on the upper level. When he heard no further noise, he went back to his translation. Fassad’s was an invaluable resource, unfortunately it was in writing in Sumerian. He’d learned his lesson the hard way. Living on the Hellmouth didn’t always afford one time to translate. Best to have an index in English slipped into the front cover for those life and death situations where time was of the essence.

Rustle.

Now he was certain he’d heard something. He knew he shouldn’t be in the library alone, but after three years in Sunnyvale, most of the demons and vampires knew to leave the Watcher alone or risk angering the Slayer. “Who’s there?” _Bloody brilliant, Giles. Do you expect them to answer?_

As he reached the first landing he heard another thump. He briefly considered detouring to the weapons cage to grab a sword, but he’d left the keys sitting on his desk in the office. A rustle from the other side of the bookshelves decided the issue. Rounding the first set of stacks he was astonished to come face to face with a small, flying demon. His eidetic memory calling up a name — Zoram, an offshoot of the imp family of hell demons. He ducked as the startled creature hurled books. Oh yes, and they were telekinetic his mind supplied. He dodged copies of Moby Dick, A Farewell to Arms, and A Tale of Two Cities. “Bloody Hell. Couldn’t you have picked the poetry section?”

He was knocked to his knees when a copy of War and Peace struck his temple. Stunned, he tried to recall a spell to defeat the vile creature.

Whack.

The demon screeched in fury and flew off.

Giles looked up to find Buffy standing in front of him holding a copy of The Complete Works of William Shakespeare.

“Huh. Guess you were right, Giles. Books do make the best weapon.”

He grimaced as she carelessly tossed the book to the floor before helping him up.

“Yes, but that isn’t quite what I had in mind.”

“Giles, I thought we agreed, no more late nights researching alone?”

He bit back his protest when he saw the haunted look in her eyes.“Er, yes. I’m sorry Buffy.”

“Sorry enough to take me to the mall tomorrow?”

He laughed as she took his arm and led him towards the swinging doors. “Yes, yes. Alright.” He’d clean up the mess tomorrow, after braving the mall one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: GenPrompt Bingo #11 - Books Make the Best Weapons  
> GYWO Bingo Genres: Supernatural or Paranormal


End file.
